Journey
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: When Robin and Starfire are turned into wolves by Slade and sent to Alaska, they must go on a dangerous journey to become human again. Maybe finding alittle romance too...
1. Chapter 1

**Journey**

**StarfireK: Okay this is my new story. Robin and Starfire get turned into wolfsby Slade and get sent to Alaska. Join them as they go on a dangerous quest to recover their human form. (Oh! And did I mention that Slade and the rest of the titans are watching them through a wide-screen TV?)**

**Robin: They're what?**

**Strix: StarfireK does not own TT or any other things in this story that may be in another movie.**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Robin woke with a start. He gasped as he remembered the nightmare he had had. Claws with blood dripping from them, howls piercing the night, and a pair of red glowing eyes... Robin shuddered. All he needed was a drink of water.

Robin slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He filled himself a glass of water from the sink. While he was drinking water he thought about his dream. What was it about? He had never had a dream like that before. All his dreams consisted in Slade or some other villain. Finally coming to the conclusion he had watched too many scary movies, he set his glass aside getting ready to go back to bed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Robin's communicator went off.

"What?" Robin said in confusion.

All the titans were safely sleeping in their beds. Who would call? He opened his communicator and into the fuzzy screen. A voice suddenly said "Meet me at the docks in warehouse 25." Then the screen went blank.

Robin stood thinking. This could be a trap or something dangerous. Who would want him to go to the docks? Should he wake the titans and tell them?"

No. This might be just for me. I can't let put the other titans in danger if this person only wants to see me. Besides I can take care of myself. Robin thought as he made his way to the door. No use worrying everyone else.

Unfortunely for Robin, he wasn't the only one awake in the tower.

* * *

Starfire slowly made her way to the kitchen. She had heard someone walk pass her room and decided to investigate. As she made her way to the kitchen she was just in time to see Robin walk through the sliding doors.

"Where is friend Robin going to?" Starfire though out loud as she followed him.

* * *

Robin hopped off is R-cycle as he arrived at warehouse 25. He slid opened the doors expecting someone or something to be waiting for him. To his surprise he found nothing.

"Hello! Did someone want to meet me here?" Robin asked to the empty warehouse. Silence.

"The signal must have been meant for someone else." Robin said to himself as he turned to leave.

* * *

Starfire landed next to Robin's R-cycle. She had followed him from the sky. She had not expected him to come here.

"Why would Robin come here?" Starfire thought out loud. As she did so, she slid opened one of the warehouses (which happened to be warehouse 25) and saw to her joy Robin. He had his back turned to her at the moment and didn't see her. Starfire's joy faded as she saw a figure walking toward Robin from behind and in his hands some kind of gun pointed straight at Robin.

"Robin! Look out!"

* * *

Robin turned swiftly around at the sound of Starfire's voice. But the guy was quicker. He shot Robin straight in the chest.

Robin crumbled to the floor filling a pain he had never felt before. It wasn't the pain like you get a cut and bleed a lot kind. It was some like he was being re-put together from the inside…

* * *

"Robin!"

Starfire's eyes turned an emerald green as she saw Robin fall to the ground. Her hands started glowing as she flew at the figure with the gun.

"You leave Robin alone!" Starfire yelled as charged at the figure. The figure however dodged quickly to the side and blasted Starfire too with the gun. Starfire fell nimbly to the ground next to Robin.

They both lay still on the ground, looking almost dead. The two then began to stir and both opened their eyes to see each other.

* * *

"What!"

Robin had opened his eyes to see a beautiful wolf staring at him. She was not just any wolf. She was a gorgeous reddish-orange color and at Starfire's emerald eyes. She looked at him in bewilderment.

* * *

"Uh?"

Starfire gazed up at a muscular and power black wolf. Starfire gazed at this weird creature. She had seen Beastboy change into a wolf before, but she had always thought they were green like Beastboy. Not a night black like this one. She had also never seen Beastboy's wolf form have a mask like the one in front of her was wearing…

"Good bye titans."

Both wolfs turned around to see the figure pointing a different at them. Before they had had a chance to react, he had zapped them. Both wolfs gave a howl of dismay as they were pulled there a like warp hole thing.

The figure watched the hole disappear and took off his mask to reveal another one.

"Now the fun begins." Slade said with a grin.

**StarK: Done with first chappy! Hope you liked it! I'll start making longer ones soon!** **Oh….Uh….Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey**

**StarK: I do not own TT or any other movies that this story might have scenes from (In this chappy there will be a scene from a Disney movie)**

**Chapter 2: Alaska**

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He was immediately blinded by a strong light and shut his eyes quickly. This time making sure to shield his eyes, he opened them. As soon as he did he knew what had blinded him. Snow. Snow was everywhere to be seen. It surrounded him like an ocean of whiteness.

"Where am I?" Robin said to himself as he looked in awe. He made a move to stand up, but tumbled over on his first try. "What the?" Then Robin saw to his horror, he was a wolf.

"I'm a! I'm a! I'm a…" Robin stuttered.

"Bingo!" yelled a voice nearby.

Robin jumped up, startled by the other voice. He looked around and saw a pile of bushes near by that the voice seemed to come from. Robin cautiously made his way through the bushes.

* * *

In the bushes wasn't anything dangerous, only annoying. It was a small chipmunk picking berries and talking to the berries. (crazy chipmunk). The Chipmunk started to pick out all the biggest berries he could find.

"Hello my sweet! Where have you been all my life?" He said as he grabbed a fat juicy berry. Then he saw a bigger berry.

"NO! Forget about that one! You are the only one I love!" The crazy mammal said as it started licking the berry. Then he saw the most biggest berry of them all.

"OH, my love! WE have finally reunited! Come let us run away together in my stomach!" The chipmunk started to pull the berry, but it wouldn't move. The chipmunk scratched his head in confusion. "I said let us run away together! Move you stupid berry!" The chipmunk started pulling with all his might.

"Let go of my nose!" Robin growled as he revealed his nose to be the berry.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WOLF!" The chipmunk fell in a dead faint.

Robin looked nervously at the chipmunk, that he hoped wasn't dead. He didn't want to kill it! "Uh… Are you okay, Mr. Chipmunk? I'm sorry if I scared you!" Robin tried to move it with his paws. "Oh, this would be sooo much easier with thumbs!" Robin complained as he tried to pick it up. The chipmunk started to move. He slowly opened his eyes to see Robin staring at him.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Okay! Okay! I give up! Just eat me quickly and try not to chew too hard. Tell my mother that I loved her!" The chipmunk then bowed his head to Robin.

"Uh… I don't want to eat you."

The chipmunk jumped up in indignation. "What do you mean you don't want to eat ME! Look Wolfy, your families have been eating my families for generations!" The chipmunk then showed Robin his leg. "Look at this! One hundred percent white meat! Now doesn't that make your mouth water?"

"Uhh… not really."

"Come on! Eat me!"

"No thanks."

"Eat me now!"

"No!"

"Your going to eat me whether you want to or not!" The crazy chipmunk then leapt into Robin's mouth.

Robin started choking on the giant furball in his mouth. "Cough…get…cough! Cough! Out of!...cough…my mouth!" Robin finally gagged him out.

"What did you do that for?" Robin yelled.

"So you can eat me! Now open up again!"

"Get away from me you crazy chipmunk!" Robin started running back to the snowy wasteland, where it was beginning to snow. He was already hating being an animal.

The chipmunk leaned back against a tree staring at Robin.

"Will you look at that! Imagine a wolf that doesn't want to eat me!" A grey wolf walks behind him.

"Yeah. That is pretty strange." The wolf replied.

"I can't believe it!" The chipmunk yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"All don't worry, little chipmunk. If it makes you feel any better, I'll eat you!"

The chipmunk then looked at the wolf behind him. His eye started to twitch. "Uh….. BYE!" And he ran off with the wolf racing after him.

* * *

Raven was sleeping peacefully as she dreamed lovely things. Like torturing Beastboy, taping Beastboy's mouth shut, and her favorite… senting Beastboy to another dimension. Raven smiled in her sleep, but was then interrupted by someone.

"Poke. Poke." Someone was poking Raven.

"Stop poking me."

"Poke. Poke."

"I'm warning you!"

"Poke. Poke."

"That's it Beastboy! Time to get a one way trip to another dimension!" Raven sprang up to see Beastboy looking at her in fear.

"Raven! Don't kill me! I just thought you might want to know that Slade kidnapped us in the middle of the night and we're now in a giant force field! Please don't hurt me!" Beastboy cried really fast.

"What?" Raven looked around and saw he was right. They were in a force field. "But how did he get passed our alarm system?"

Cyborg suddenly joined them. "I think he sent a virus through our computers, so they wouldn't pick him up."

"Dudes, do you find it weird that Robin and Starfire aren't here?" Beastboy asked to no one.

"Yeah! Where are they?" Cyborg asked looking around.

"In Alaska." Came Slade's voice.

The titans all turned their heads to face Slade. "Dude! Did you say Alaska?" Beastboy asked in confusion.

"Yes, my little, green elf. I did say Alaska."

"I'm not a little, green elf!"

Slade ignored him. "I bet you're wondering what my plan is? Well I'll tell you. I turned Robin and Starfire into wolfs and placed them in Alaska."

"Uh….why?" Raven said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because Raven. With them as wolfs, they will convert to their primal instincts and become natural killers and with them in Alaska in the most deadly time of the year, with little food and water sooner or later they will go against each other and fight. When that happens, all I have to do is sit back and watch as they kill each other for me."

"They will never do that! Robin and Starfire are friend! And besides how are you going to see any of this if their in Alaska?" Cyborg asked, glaring at Slade.

"I have a hundred little cameras following both Robin and Starfire. All I have to do is watch through my wide screen TV." Slade then took a remote and turned the TV on.

The titans watched as the TV showed Starfire lying unconscious in the middle of a sea.

* * *

**StarK: Stupid chappy I know. But the next chappy will be better! I just had to put a crazy chipmunk in the story! ….. Oh no! Now I have the Alvin and The Chipmunks theme song in my head! Stupid squeaky voices! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey**

**Starfire: You know what to do!**

**Strix: StarfireK doesn't own TT or any other movies.**

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

Starfire felt sick. She just couldn't explain it. Her stomach just wouldn't sit still and had a small headache. I have to see the titans, maybe Raven has some medicine she could borrow, she thought as she opened her eyes.

"Eeeeeepppppp!" Starfire screamed as she saw her surroundings. She was in the middle of the sea. Not just any sea. Icebergs were dotting the sea like rocks sticking out of the water. "If I'm in the sea what am I standing on?" Starfire looked down at her feet and let out another scream. Her feet your paws! She turned around to see if she also had a tail, but slipped on the slippery surface. She fell face down into the freezing water.

Starfire broke the surface of the water freezing her tail off. "Help!" She sputtered as the nasty saltwater went into her mouth.

"So you're finally awake, heh?" Starfire looked up and gasped at what she saw. The thing she woke up on wasn't an iceberg, it was a whale. A white whale to be more precise. Its giant eye was staring right at her so she could see her full reflection. She was indeed a wolf, she thought as she looked at her face with red-orange fur and emerald eyes.

"So do want to stay in that water all day or do you want a ride to land? I personally would love to stay in water all day, if you don't mind me saying so." The whale laughed loudly at his own joke. Starfire smiled at the jolly whale.

"I would be very thankful if you would …hush…Mr. Whale." Starfire didn't know his name.

"Call me Dick. Moby Dick." The whale said as he helped Starfire on top of his back. She looked at the sea before her.

"Moby Dick, do you happen to know how I got on top of you in the first place?" Starfire asked.

"I have no clue. One minute I surfaced to get air and the next I had wolf on my back! Strange world isn't it?" The whale laughed again.

"Yes, it is strange." Starfire whispered to herself. She couldn't remember anything about the night before. Where were her friends? Were they also animals? Starfire felt her stomach lurch around. She laid down on her stomach to ease the pain.

"Feeling a little sea sick up there?" The whale asked amused.

"So that is what you call this sick of sea?" Starfire groaned.

"Hahaha! Yep! Lots of land lovers get that. Don't worry, though, we'll be inland by late afternoon! In sweet old Alaska!"

"Alaska?" Starfire looked confused. She had never heard of an Alaska before.

"Yep! That will be your drop off. I can't carry you around forever. Don't worry, you'll find other wolfs there."

"Will there be humans?"

"Humans! Of course there's not any humans! Sure there's some, but we're not going any where near them. You know, whale hunters and all. Nope, I wouldn't go near a human village if you gave me the biggest sea in the world."

"But some humans are good!" Starfire said shocked.

"Yeah, but it's better to be safe than sorry, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I do." Starfire said. Robin had often said that to the team. She was starting to miss him. How was she ever going to get home? Alaska didn't look like it was very close to Jump City. Starfire sighed. As Moby rattled on about how he nearly escaped a whaling boat back in his day, Starfire slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Robin was having far worst luck than being stuck on top of a whale. After being chased by a maniac chipmunk, Robin had wandered of into the snow wasteland. After walking for a while in the snow, a blizzard had stirred up, with Robin right in the middle of it. Robin was no longer walking, but was lying in the snow, trying to stay conscious. Snow splattered against his body as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally cold and tiredness won him over and he drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hours had passed after the blizzard before any of the snowbound animals had even dared to move out of their dens. Better safe than sorry, was also a famous rule for land creatures. This rule also counted for one little white fox, who was just venturing out of his den to find something to eat. He sniffed his nose a few times before finding the scene of prey. He looked in the direction it came from and saw to his amazement a wolf just laying in the snow.

"Must be my lucky, a dead wolf just lying in my doorway! I love home delivery!" The fox gave a few barks toward the den and a dozen more little foxes scurried out and surrounded the wolf. "Let's eat!" Unknown to them, two other animals were watching them.

"Charge!"

The foxes turned their heads and saw two animals charging straight toward them. The foxes ran in all different directions. But the first one didn't quite make it out of the way in time. A pair of razor sharp claws swiped at him, causing him to fly several yards away. Within seconds the snow wasteland was a wasteland.

The two creatures burst out laughing. One of them a tiny red squirrel was dancing around the big one's head. The big one was a very big badger. The badger laughed loudly as the squirrel imitated the scared foxes.

"I tell you, Muzzle, there is nothing better than scaring a couple of foxes! Did you see them scatter! I mean they looked like little bugs!" The squirrel stopped talking as he saw that the badger or Muzzle was staring at something. "Hey! Earth to Muzzle! What are you looking at?"

Muzzle looked at the squirrel. "Oh, sorry Whisk! I was looking at this strange fox." He pointed a claw at Robin.

Whisk looked at Robin for a second and then jumped on top of Muzzle in terror. "Muzzle run! That isn't a fox it's a wolf!"

"What's a wolf?"

"Wolf's are bigger, badder versions of a fox!" Whisk started pulling on Muzzle to leave, but he wouldn't butch.

"Why haven't I every seen one before?"

"Because wolfs don't live in this forest anymore! Devilclaw drove them out!" Whisk stared at Robin fearfully.

"This wolf looks hurt. Maybe we can help it?" Muzzle started over to the wolf but Whisk blocked his way.

"Are you nuts? Wolfs eat guys like us!"

"But we can't just let it die!" Muzzle gave Whisk a sad look with puppy dog eyes.

Whisk looked at Robin, then at Muzzle, then back at Robin. He gave a defeated sigh. "Fine! But if he eats me, you stay away from my funeral!"

Muzzle heaved Robin up and started to carry him away with Whisk the squirrel following.

**StarfireK: Done with this chappy! Hoped you like it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey**

**(Shows Strix Moonwing sleeping on a chair)**

**StarfireK: (Yells) I'm back! **

**Strix: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**StarK: Good to see you too!**

**Strix: Do you know how long I've been waiting here for you!**

**StarK: I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while…**

**Strix: More like a million years!**

**StarK: (Glares) As I was saying! I had to do a history project! So blame stupid school!**

**All Reviewers: I blame you stupid school!**

**StarK: Well time to get back to business! I do not own TT or any movies!**

**Chapter 4: Hakuna Matata**

Though Whisk didn't agree that keeping a carnivorous wolf that could eat a squirrel like him in one bite was a smart move, Whisk didn't have the heart to let it just freeze to death. He knew from to from experience that being frozen was not most comfortable way to kick the can. Whisk looked at Muzzle who was heaving the wolf over his back. As Whisk stared at the wolf, he noticed something very odd. The wolf at something covering his eyes. Whisk was curios but not curious enough to take it off. Rule number one up in Alaska, better safe than sorry. (We are going to hear that a lot, aren't we?)

They finally made it to where they were heading, a hot springs. Though they were in the coldest part of the world ever, there were still many ways to get warm. One ware these natural hot springs filled with steamy hot water from underground. Muzzle set the wolf down as Whisk began to splash him with the steamy water. It worked immediately.

Robin sat up spluttering water. He slowly lifted his head to see to creatures standing several feet away from him. The biggest one took a step toward Robin. Robin wasn't sure if he if he should fear it or it should fear him. Usually he could face anything but right now, being cold and weak, he had to avoid any battles.

"Uhhh hel-lo?"

The two creatures just stood staring at him. Robin looked at the hot springs next to him. He was any where near a hot springs before he passed out.

"Did you two bring me here?"

The big striped one was the first to speak. "Well you did look pretty cold."

"Yeah and we couldn't of let you freeze to death even if you would eat us any chance you get." Whisk said briskly, still keeping a fair distance from Robin.

Robin looked surprised for a moment but then realized he was still a wolf. "Oh you don't have to worry about me. I wouldn't eat you."

The tension that surrounded them disappeared after he said that. Whisk happily started to get to chatter away with Robin. "So what's your name kid?"

"Robin."

"Robin? I thought you were a wolf?"

"Well I'm actually a human…"

"Human? I thought you said you were a robin?"

"Muzzle he is not a robin! Can't you see he is a wolf!"

"I'm not a wolf! I'm a robin! I mean I'm a human named Robin!"

"Hey Whisk, is he a wolf, robin or human?"

"I don't know. Hey are you a wolf, human, robin, or a bunny?

"I told you I'm a… wait, who said I was a bunny?"

"Well you do look kind of like a bunny. Just look at those ears!" Whisk started pulling at Robin's ears. "Muzzle, you have to see how big these ears are!"

"Oh they do look kind of like bunny ears!" Whisk and Muzzle started playing with Robin's ears that looked like bunny ears.

"ENOUGH!" Robin shook Whisk and Muzzle away from his head. "I am a human named Robin! Not A robin but THE Robin! And last night I was stupid enough to go after a villain by myself and get zapped by a stupid laser gun, that changed me into a wolf! That doesn't mean I am a wolf! It means that I just got CHANGED into one. And right now I am getting tired of being one because one, I almost got choked to death by a crazy little chipmunk that got hit on the head too many times! Two, I'm cold and hungry, and three, I'm lost in the middle of no where with a squirrel and a…a...a"

"Badger." Muzzle interrupted.

"Thank you…BADGER!" Robin stood there panting, out of breath from saying all that. They all stood in silence again. Muzzle was the first one to speak.

"Are you feeling better now?" Muzzled asked timidly. Robin looked at him. It was strange but he did feel a lot better now. I guess the old saying about how it was best to let it all out really worked.

"Actually yeah, I do kind of feel better."

"Well that's good!" Whisk said as he jumped on Robin's back. "So Robin or Rob, can I call you Rob?

"No."

"Okay then Rob…I mean Robin! I think you really need to calm down a little. I mean getting all worked up like this is a crime were I come from. Take a little break, lay back and relax! Hakuna matata!

"Hakuna ma-whata?"

Whisk began to explain, "**_Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase!"_**

Muzzle joined in, "**_Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze!_**

Whisk made a signal for Robin to follow him and Muzzle, "**_It means no worries for the rest of your days!_**

Whisk and Muzzle then set Robin inside the hot springs, where Muzzle started to fan him and Whisk sharpened his claws. "**_It's our problem-free! Philosophy! Hakuna matata!_**

Robin still didn't quite understand. "**_Hakuna matata?"_**

"_**Yeah! It's our motto!"**_

"_**What's a motto?"**_

"**_Nothin'! What's "a motto" with you?" _**The two rodents laughed loudly at their joke.

"_**You know, Robin, these two words will solve all your problems!"**_

"_**That's right! Take Muzzle for example. Why… When he was a young badger!"**_

"_**When I was a young BADGER!"**_

"**_Very nice" _**Whisk said as he rubbed his poor ears.

"_**Thanks"**_

"_**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the whole forest after every meal!"**_

"_**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned! And hurt that my friends never stood downwind…. And , oh, the shame!**_

"_**He was ashamed!"**_

"_**Thought of changen' my name!"**_

"_**Oh, what's in a name?"**_

"_**And I got downhearted!"**_

"_**How did ya feel?"**_

"**_Every time that I…" _**Whisk quickly covered his mouth.

"_**Hey, Muzzle! Not in front of the kids!"**_

"_**Oh, sorry."**_

Robin gave a very confused look.

"_**Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze!"**_

Suddenly Robin had a strange urge to join in with them. Have fun and goof off and sing with out a care in the world. The beat was bumping through his body and he had to let it out.

"**_It means no worries, for the rest of you days!_**" Robin found out that he also wasn't that bad of a singer.

"_**Yeah, sing it, kid!"**_

All three of them began to sing. "**_It's our problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna matata!_**

Whisk jumped off Robin's back and pulled back a tree branch. "Welcome to our humble home!"

Robin's eyes widened at the sight of it. Behind the tree branch was a vast valley of forest. In the background were the most beautiful mountains that he had ever set eyes on. Past all the forests and mountains was a tundra of ice, but that was way off past the beauty of the forest. You could even make out a waterfall passing through one of the mountains. It was just plain magical.

"You live here?"

"We live wherever we want."

"Yep! Home is where your rump rests!"

"It's beautiful."

Muzzle suddenly let out a huge burp, ruining the moment. "I'm starved"

Robin just realized how hungry he was. "I'm so hungry I can eat a whole pizza!"

"What's a pizza?"

"Any chips, cookies, sweets?"

"What's a sweet?"

"Tofu?"

"I think I have a toe…"

"Is their any think to eat around here?" Robin heard his stomach growling.

"We have grubs."

"What's grubs?"

"I found some!" Muzzle yelled as he lifted up a rotten log. Under it were the most disgusting bugs robin had ever seen.

"Eww! What's that?"

"A grub. What's it look like?"

"Ewww! Gross!"

"Tastes like nuts!"

"Slimy yet satisfying!"

"These are rare delicacies." Whisk said as he munched on a cockroach. "Pecans with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love them!"

"I'm tellin' ya kid! This is the great life! No rules, no responsibilities!" Whisk picked up a big blue beetle. "Ooh! The little cream-filled kind!"

"And best of all, no worries!" Whisk handed Robin a leafed filled with bugs. "Well, Robin?"

Robin slowly drew out a big, fat pink worm. He looked at it in disgust. He was about to refuse until his stomach gave another lot growl. He had no choice.

" Oh, well. Hakuna matata." He slowly slurped it up like spaghetti. It went down his throat very slowly. Robin took a second to let the taste set in and to his surprise it wasn't that bad. "Slimy yet satisfying."

"That's it!"

The three started to sing their song again, while showing Robin around. **_"Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna…"_**

"**_It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" _**Robin sang.

"**_It's our problem-free! Philosophy!"_**

"**_Hakuna matata!" _**Whisk sang as he jumped into the hot springs.

"**_Hakuna matata!" _**Muzzle sang as he jumped in next.

"**_Hakuna matata!" _**Robin sang as he jumped in last. As he did so a giant wave of water out of the hot springs like Old Faithful in Yellowstone Park shot them out. The three just laughed as they made their way into the forest.

**Slade's lair**

All the people in Slade's lair were silent. They were all staring at the big screen TV that had shown Robin, yes their Robin, singing! They didn't know what to say.

"You know, Robin isn't that bad of a singer." Beastboy said, breaking the silence.

"I wish I had never seen that." Raven said in a shock.

"Hey this could make good blackmail material!" Cyborg yelled in glee.

"Dude you're right! I never thought I say this but Slade is a genius! Cyborg you better take notes."

"I'm way ahead of you!" Cyborg had took a pen, notepad, and a pair of reading glasses out and was busying watching the screen and writing stuff down.

Raven shook her head the stupidity of her two comrades. She took a glance at Slade to see what he was doing. He looked really angry. She knew that this wasn't what he anticipated to happen, in fact, this isn't what she anticipated to happen. Maybe they still had a lot to learn about each other. Maybe there is more that meets the eye about their two missing comrades?

"Dude! That's not how you spell Hakuna matata!"

"Well how would you know you little grass stain!"

Raven moaned. Now she wished she was in Alaska.

**StarK: Oh MY GLORNAK! I SAW THE "GO" EPPY! It was wonderful! I'm not going to spoil anything, but every one needs to watch it! Oh and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey**

**StarK: Okay everyone I'm back if a new chappy of Journey. In this chappy you will see Starfire and Robin meet for the first time as wolves!**

**Strix: Don't wolves usually fight other wolves they don't know?**

**StarK: I think so… but Robin knows Starfire.**

**Strix: But he won't recognize her!**

**StarK: Just read on!**

**Strix: Fine! But I expect to see some battle! …with blood!**

**StarK: Don't worry. There will be battles in later chappies.**

**Strix: StarK why do you always say chappies? I can't you just call them chapters?**

**StarK: (thinks for a moment) Well I guess I just say it because it is easier to say and type.**

**Strix: Ooookay…StarK doesn't own TT or anything else.**

**Chapter 5: Starfire?**

Starfire was bored. Is was not like she was ungrateful for Moby saving her life, it was just that after a while of laying on a whales back with nothing but the sea to look at and a whale blabbering about when he was a young whale to listen to…well it gets old after a while. Not to mention that Starfire had to dump her stomach every so often from seasickness. The only thing Starfire knew was that she was never setting foot on the ocean again.

Starfire gazed upward toward the skies. She so wished that she could fly up there with the seagulls circling around her…wait! Seagulls? Starfire jumped up starting Moby as he was telling yet another story about life as a young whale.

"What is it? Is there a ice burg up ahead? Darn eyes aren't as they used to be." Moby rattled on.

"Seagulls!" Starfire squealed with happiness.

"Seagulls! You interrupted my exciting story for a bunch of birds! I swear I will never understand mammals." Moby shook his head in confusion.

Starfire was jumping up and down in excitement. "Seagulls always fly near shores! That must mean we're close to land!" Starfire began looking around for a sign of land.

Moby thought for a moment. "Land..land…land…Oh yes! Land ! I think we should be at the ice caps in a couple minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me we were so close to land!"

"You didn't ask." Moby said as if it was obvious.

Starfire thought to change the subject. "What are the ice caps?"

"The ice caps is a land of ice you will need to get off at. It goes a bout a mile away from real land. You'll have to cross it by yourself."

"You mean I will have to cross a mile of frozen ice." Starfire asked nervously.

"Don't worry little missy! That ice has been frozen so long, something as tiny as you couldn't break through it even if you tried!" Moby said in booming voice.

Starfire still wasn't so sure but just as she was about to speak, the ice caps came into view. It was breath taking. A totally flat land of ice layed before them. A couple of seals were scattered around but besides that it was totally isolated. Starfire carefully jumped down from the whales back. She stared at Moby as he beginning to sink under water.

"I shall miss you friend Moby!" Starfire said.

"So will I! See you next time I go North!" With a flick of a tail he had disappeared in the depths of the water.

Starfire stared sadly at the spot where he had dived. She was all alone. Slowly she turned to leave into the great unknown, wishing, just wishing, that she had her friends with her in this strange new world.

* * *

Robin was having much more better luck than Starfire. After Whisk and Muzzle had gotten him warmed up and fed…well partially fed. Insects didn't really fill you up and after awhile they made you more hungry. He didn't say this to Whisk or Muzzle so not to worry them. Right now he was now trying to figure out how to get home. He knew that he had to go South. But what Whisk had told him, it was dangerous to do any traveling this time of year. Blizzards were bad and food was scarce. He would have to find another way home. Well finding away home was hard thinking and what better to do some thinking than as a hot spring?

Robin was laying on a heated rock next to the hot spring. It was just as warm as the water next to it and you didn't have to get wet. Robin had found out on is first day here that wet fur soon got smelly, so he tried to stay away from getting wet. (Now he knew why dogs hated baths)

As he was relaxing, he listened to Whisk and Muzzle newest conversation slash argument. Sometimes they talked about bugs, sometimes nuts, others trees…this time it was mates…huh…females to be precise.

"I tell you Muzzle having a mate is just stupid! All they do is talk about feelings! It's so dumb!" Whisk started mimicking a female. "You big brute! Why are you so insensitive! What about our future! Why don't you let out your feelings!"

Muzzle looked uncertain. "I don't know Whisk. I think having a mate might not be that bad. You know, someone to spent winter nights with, having kids to play with."

"Kids! Now that's the number one reason to not have a mate! Sure when the babies are young they're pretty cute, but when they get older!" Whisk shuddered. "They started pulling your ears, biting your tail! Yelling Daddy help me! Daddy! Daddy! And then when it's time for them to leave the nest, your mate is all weepy and then she wants another patch of kids! It's a nightmare!" Whisk jumped on Muzzle's head. "Trust me Muzzle you don't want anything to do with having a mate!"

Muzzle still looked uncertain. "What do you think Robin?"

Robin sat up drowsily. "About what?"

"Duh! Having a mate! You must have one somewhere!" Whisk said.

Robin almost slipped into the water in surprise. " I don't have a…uh…mate."

They both looked surprised. "You don't! Well I'm surprised that you haven't had at least a dozen mates! You know you don't look that bad for a wolf."

Robin was blushing like crazy. He wasn't they if they knew that humans nor wolves didn't really have a dozen mates…well most humans...Uh…coughslutscough…awkward moment… "I'm a little young for a mate…"

"Nonsense! You must be two or three years old? I'm mean what female woulded want a mate with muscles like these!" Whisk held up Robin's arm the way guys do to flex them,

"And a fluffy tail like this!" Muzzle put Robins tail around his neck like a movie star.

"Oh Robin! You're so strong! Won't you be my mate with your raven black fur and shiny bright teeth!" Whisk said in a girly voice. Muzzle and Whisk fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay! Okay! Can you to cut it out!" The two kept on laughing. "Urggggh! That's it! I'm going for a walk." As Robin headed toward the woods he mumbled, "Those two are no worst than Beastboy and Cyborg!"

* * *

Starfire was across the ice caps finally. She looked at the forest in front of her. It was vast and huge, and was populated with pine trees. She heard her stomach growl in pain. Starfire flinched. She had to find food…somehow. She hadn't ate in so long…suddenly Starfire pricked her ears up. She sniffed the air she smell something. Not knowing if it was food or enemy, she flexed her claws and went to the woods.

Muzzle and Whisk had had a good laugh about the mate thing with Robin and were now relaxing in the hot spring.

"Now this is hakuna matata." Whisk said in a cheerful voice.

"Do you think we we're a little harsh on Robin?" Muzzle asked.

"Na! Robins a big boy! He knows we were just messing around with him." Whisk said reassurely.

"I think he misses is home." Muzzle said quietly.

"Well there's nothing we can do to help him…Not now any way…let's just relax!" Whisk jumped on a rock and curled up for a nap.

"Uh Whisk…"

"Not now Muzzle! I'm sleeping."

"But Whisk!"

"Not know!"

"But!"

"What is it!" Whisk opened his eyes and saw a shadow fall over him. He looked up to see a red wolf with flaming green eyes staring menacing at them. It gave a loud snarl.

"What should we do!" Muzzle whispered.

"Run!" Whisk yelled as the wolf pounced. Whisk jumped on Muzzle's back and ran.

Starfire landed with a loud splash in the springs and quickly ran after them.

* * *

Robin was just making is way back to the springs when he heard a loud splash coming from that direction. He listened harder and heard a snarl echo from the springs.

"Whisk! Muzzle!" Robin started back to the springs as fast as he could.

* * *

Starfire was gaining on them. Whisk as urging Muzzle to go faster but Muzzle could not out run Starfire slick body. Whisk saw this.

"Well looks like time to write your will because were dead!" Whisk yelled.

"I'm sorry Whisk!"

"Don't be sorry Muzzle. Just remember, if we go down, go down in style!"

"Would this count as style?" Muzzle asked.

"Well I….."

Before he could finish, Starfire had jumped over them and landed right in their path. She bared her teeth in a snarl. The two cowered in fear. Their fate was made to die in the jaws of this red wolf. As they closed their eyes in fear as the she-wolf pounced, they heard a different snarl and then a bunch of growling. They opened their eyes to see Robin and the she-wolf biting and slashing at each other.

* * *

In Slade's lair…

Slade was gleefully watching the two battle like it was his birthday. His plan was working. They were tearing each other apart! He watched as Starfire made a slash at Robin's muzzle and how Robin howled in pain as her bit his forepaw. But unlike Slade's expression the titans had looks of horror on their faces.

"No! Robin don't bite her it's Starfire! No Starfire don't do that! Ouch! That will leave a mark." Beastboy was yelling frantilly at the TV.

"You don't want to do this you guys! Can't you two see that he's Robin and she's Starfire or wait…what?" Cyborg scratched his head.

"Oh no…" Raven whispered as she saw her two teammates fight each other. As much as her wanted to help, all the titans knew all they could do was hope and pray they would recognize each other.

* * *

Neither Robin or Starfire were giving in. Robin now had a gash across his muzzle and Starfire was limping on one of her paws. They were now circling each other looking for a place to attack. Neither took their eyes off each other as the heat of battle went through there veins. Finally they pounced meeting in midair and falling to the ground. They tumbled over one and other, finally Starfire flung all her strength to pinning him to the ground.

The two lay on the ground, Starfire on top of Robin pinning him down. They looked into each others eyes. Robin saw that this wolfs eyes were a beautiful green…that was glowing? It struck Robin like a thunder bolt. He remembered seeing this wolf back in the warehouse.

"Starfire?" Robin whispered.

Starfire stepped back from Robin, letting him get on is feet. He stared at her in wonderment. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Robin." Starfire looked closer to the wolf and saw she couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing a mask.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered. They stared at each other. Whisk and Muzzle were looking at Robin to Starfire in confusion. Finally the silence broke.

"Robin!" Starfire yelped.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran to her. They started jumping up and down and playing with each other. Like doing flips in the air and rolling in the snow while asking each other questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here! What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you're a wolf!"

"Look who's talking! Mr. Wolf!"

Muzzle and Whisk watched as the two went on playing as if they a the battle to the death a they were doing a couple of minutes ago never happened. Whisk couldn't take it any more. He ran between the two.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Whisk yelled! Robin and Starfire looked down at him.

"Whisk this my friend Starfire! Starfire this is Whisk and Muzzle." Robin said.

"It is glorious to meet you! Whisk and Muzzle!" Starfire said a Starfirey way.

Whisk and Muzzle dropped their jaws to the ground. This wolf a couple of seconds ago was about to eat them and now was…introducing herself!

"Hold it! Hold it! Robin you know her. She knows you. And she wants to eat us. An every ones okay with this?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well I'm going to the nut house!"

" Robin I do not understand how we became this way." Starfire said nervously.

"Wait a minute! She's human too!" Muzzle asked.

"No I'm a Tamarian." Starfire said.

"God bless you." Muzzle and Whisk said at the same time.

"No! Tamarains are from another planet." Robin explained.

"Oh! So you two aren't mates?" Whisk asked.

"Yes! Me and Robin are friends." Starfire said as Robin ran to Whisk.

"No ! I mean the kind of mates that…." Robin sat on top of Whisk before he finished the sentence.

"Yes! He means the friend kind of mate! Don't you!" Robin growled.

Whisk stuck his head from under Robin. "Yeah what he saids!"

"Listen can me and Starfire talk for a sec?" Robin asked.

"Sure!" Whisk and Muzzle said.

"Alone?"

Whisk and Muzzle frowned a little and walked slowly away.

"Sure! We'll leave you with your girlfriend." Whisk mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Robin smiled as the two retreated. He turned back to Starfire who was staring had him. She had found a friend and now was not alone in this strange new world. She hoped it would stay that way. But if she could of seen in the future, she would of seen that they would be separated many more times.

**StarK: Well that I hope was long enough for your likings! It took forever to type this! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Journey**

**StarK: Hello my fellow reviewers! I would just to make a statement before I start typing this chappy. "Journey" is not a Lion King crossover, even if it will have other one or to Lion King songs in it. There will be a variety of songs from different movies like All Dogs Go To Heaven, Lady in the Tramp 2, and Oliver and Company. I know there all movies with dogs in them, but if you haven't noticed Robin and Starfire are wolves. Well now that I got that cleared, lets start the chappy!**

**Strix: About time!**

**StarK: I do not own TT or any of these songs.**

**Chapter 6: What to do?**

**Slade's lair**

"WHAT!"

Slade banged his hands on the table as he watched Robin and Starfire jumping with joy at being reunited. Things were not going as planned. Sure at first they looked like they were going to kill each other right then and now, it had looked like it. Robin was biting her and she was slashing back at him, but then it all went haywire. Slade studied the screen more.

"Dudes! That was close!...I mean…I knew they were save all along!" Beast boy said from inside their cage.

"Yeah right! You looked like you were about to wet your pants!" Cyborg said while laughing at Beastboy.

Beastboy was about to make a witty comeback, but was interrupted by Raven. "Did you guys notice anything strange about the way they acted?"

Beastboy and Cyborg stopped fighting and stared at Raven. "Uh no, not really."

"Well it was just that, they really looked like they were about to kill each other, what if Slade was right about them going against eachother?" Raven pondered this in silence. Beastboy and Cyborg started thinking too. (That sounded weird)

"Well Starfire was pinning Robin down and …..Wait! Starfire pinned Robin down! Ha! Robin got beat by a girl!" Beastboy started laughing his head off. Cyborg soon followed.

"What's wrong with getting beat by a girl?" Raven growled while showing her four evil eyes.

"Nothing!" Beastboy and Cyborg said at the same time.

* * *

**Alaska…**

Robin was now showing Starfire all of Whisk and Muzzle's home. She was just as amazed as he was, but just like him was starting to fill the sickness for home. Starfire was at least happy to have Robin with her. Even no she was a super hero and all, she still felt a sense of protection when ever he was next to her.

"Robin, do you know if any of our other friends were also turned into wolves?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember seeing any other wolves in the warehouse, before we got zapped." Robin looked down at his paws. If he wasn't stupid enough to go to that stupid warehouse alone in the first place they wouldn't be stuck in this mess in the first place.

Starfire felt something was wrong with Robin. "Is there something bothering you Robin?" She asked timidly.

Robin looked at her green eyes staring at him. "I'm just sorry that I got you into this mess, Starfire. If it wasn't for me, you would still be human."

"It is not your fault that we are like this. We can not change the past, all we can do is try and find a way home." Starfire paused but then added, "But next time would you not go sneaking off on your own, we are a team."

Robin flinched at the last part. Starfire saw this and gave him a playful nudge to show she forgave him. "So, who do you think did this to us?" He wondered out loud.

Starfire thought for a moment. "Hmmmm…Mumbo?"

"Naaaa…He already tried that."

"The Hive?"

"Not likely."

"Control Freak?"

"Not smart enough."

Starfire paused for a moment and then whispered, "Slade?"

Robin didn't move for a moment, he sat there thinking of Slade as a possibility. Finally he looked at Starfire, who was watching him curiously, hoping he wouldn't go all obsessive. "This would be a new trick for Slade, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. He's always trying new things."

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. Robin was definitely still obsessed with Slade, but was a little more calm about now. Starfire went and gave Robin a small peck on his cheek. (You know a small wolf kiss)

Robin started blushing a deep red. "What was that for?" Robin asked in bewilderment.

Starfire just smiled in a boys-are-so-cute-when-they-are-clueless-way. "Oh nothing."

There was a awkward silence between them. Starfire broke it by asking, "How do you think we will get home?"

"I'm not sure. I already asked Whisk and he said it would be too dangerous to go right now because of the blizzards that they get in the winter. Besides walking I don't know how we can get home, unless you would be able to fly." Robin looked down at his paws again.

"How long is the winter here?"

"It just started. We probably be here for months." Now there was a depressed silence, instead of an awkward now. It looked like they had no choice but to stay there all winter.

"Maybe we should go find your new friends?" Starfire asked trying to break the mood. "I hope that I did not make them angry at me for trying to eat them!"

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry Starfire, they'll get used to you."

Starfire smiled as they made their way to the hot springs.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Whisk yelled as he kicked a acorn into the spring. "He dumps us for a girl! And not just any girl a human!"

"You mean Tamerian." Muzzle put in.

"What ever! They both still walk on two legs! What has come to this world! Is every carnivore we meet a human in disguise? I'm I a human? Are you a human! What happened to the good old days when animals were made by mating? No! Now every thing is all high-tech!...Did I mention he dumped us?

"He didn't dump us. He and Starfire probably just what some time to talk alone. I think he likes her." Muzzle said to the angry squirrel.

"Like! What do you mean like?"

"Well just look at the way they were looking at each other. It seems obvious." Muzzle said.

Whisk thought about it for a moment. It did seem like they liked each other…Robin did look very happy when they found each other, kind of like how he looked when he was near…

"Hi Whisk!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Whisk jumped up in the air and landed with a thump on Starfire's back. He looked at her with a nervous face. "Hehe…Hi Starfire?"

Starfire smiled back at him. "Hello Whisk! Did I scare you?"

"Scared! Me? Of course I wasn't scared! Why would I be scared of a wolf? Hehehe…" Whisk was still a little shaky, so Starfire gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Whisk stood stock still, his fur now standing up and fainted off Starfire's back.

"Oh! Is he hurt?" Starfire asked worriedly, looking at the dazed Whisk.

"Uhhh, I think he just is a little dazed." Robin sniffed him, as soon as he touched Whisk with his wet nose, Whisk sat up.

"Sooooo, what were we talking about?" Whisk asked in a brisk manner, as if he wasn't just on the ground a minute ago. The animals all stared at him. "What? Can't a squirrel lay on the ground for a quick snooze? Is that a crime?"

Robin decided to ask him. "Uhhhhh, Whisk? I know that you said that it was dangerous to travel in the winter, but are you sure that there isn't any other way to get back to Jump City?"

Whisk stared at Robin and Starfire, who were giving him the sad puppy dog face. "Well there may be a way…" Whisk pondered to himself, "Maybe someone in my clan will know…"

"What's a clan?" Starfire asked Whisk, who was pacing back and forth thinking.

"It's like a tribe, or pack. Where I came from. But I said I would never go back…never. I can't face her again…" Whisk was now mumbling to himself, ignoring the confused stares from the rest of the animals.

"I didn't know you had a home, Whisk." Muzzle said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Muzzle." Whisk snapped at him. Whisk then saw that everyone was staring at him. "Well I guess I could bring you to my squirrel clan…there are a lot of old squirrels there that might know a way."

"Really! Oh this is most glorious news!" Starfire went up and gave Whisk one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Help! Not breathing!" Whisk was now turning blue. Robin quickly came to his rescue.

"Uh…Star, maybe you should let him go now." Starfire quickly let the dazed squirrel go. Whisk staggered to his feet. Suddenly both Robin and Starfire's stomachs growled loudly. They both flinched. Muzzle and Whisk gave each other nervous glances.

"Uh…before we go on a long perilous journey to my home, maybe you should go find something to eat…that isn't us! You know to be on the safe side." Muzzle said as he and Whisk pointed in a direction far away. Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

Starfire started fidgeting with her tail. "Well you see Whisk, me and Robin never really hunted before." She gave a nervous smile.

Whisk and Muzzle stared at them with there mouths open. Whisk finally looked up at the sky and yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

**Starfire: Hahaha! Whisk and Muzzle have to teach Robin and Starfire to hunt. That going to be interesting…well anyway in the next chappy, you will be introduced to the main villain. And no it isn't Slade! And you will notice that Whisk kept mentioning a "she" when he talked about his old home…pay attention to that because that is important! Oh and there will be more wolves in this story, so don't just think that Robin and Star are the only wolves here. Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Journey**

**StarfireK: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I had another history project to do! We have to do a history project every quarter and I am always behind. Well anyway, this chappy is a bit OCC, but it will introduce the villain I my story. And the song I'm using for this chappy is called "You have to learn to Kill" is from the movie "Napoleon" if anyone wants to know…That's all I have left to say.**

**Strix: Finally! I was dying of boredom from you talking.**

**StarK: Evaporate smart person!**

**Strix: Still here.**

**StarK:(sighs) it was worth a try…I do not own TT or anything else in this story!**

**Chapter 7: Bunnies!**

Okay as we last left off Starfire had just told Whisk that Robin and her had never hunted before. This was a big problem for Whisk and Muzzle because of A(Robin and Starfire were carnivores and carnivores needed meat, B( If Robin and Starfire didn't eat any good meat, not bugs and stuff, soon, they were likely to eat the closes thing near them…which were Whisk and Muzzle, and C( did I mention they could eat us?

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two…WOLVES… have never hunted before!" Whisk asked in frustration.

"I told you me and Starfire aren't wolves! I'm a human and she's a Tamarian. We never had a reason to hunt before. Well humans didn't…." Robin looked at Starfire.

"On my planet, Tamarians were great hunters, but with me being a princess, I never got to participate in the hunting." Starfire explained.

Muzzle and Whisk were staring at her blankly. They were still trying to sink in that Earth wasn't the only place with living things…heck! They were still trying to believe that humans could be changed into animals! Unfortunely, Starfire got the wrong idea from their staring and thought they were angry at her. "I am sorry friends for not being of any help."

"Starfire, you have nothing to be sorry about. I never hunted before either." Robin said, trying to cheer her up. It worked for she gave a weak smile. But right at that moment, both stomachs started growling, begging to be feed. Whisk and Muzzle cast nervous glances at eachother. Whisk decided this was the moment to take charge.

"Alright, time to take action! Those bellies aren't going to fill up themselves! If you want breakfast you have to work for it! Come on! We're going a hunting!" Whisk said as he grabbed a stick lying near by and started marching away. Robin, Starfire, and Muzzle just stared curiously at him.

"Uhhhh….Whisk where are you going?" a confused Muzzle asked.

Whisk stopped marching and turned behind him to find that no one was following him. "Well can't you see I'm going hunting!"

"Whisk, no offense, but I know enough about animals to know that you should be the one hunted not the other way around." Robin chuckled.

"Well what better person to know about hunting than a person that's been hunted before? Now get off your wimpy tails and march!" Whisk shouted so loudly that Robin and Starfire both marched to keep Whisk happy. If they were going to learn to survive out here they were going to have to trust Whisk and Muzzle to teach them. The weird pack followed the marching and now singing, squirrel.

"_Oh! A hunting we will go! A hunting we will go! Hi-ho-a-merry-o! A hunting we will go!"_

Robin and Starfire knew this was going to be a long day…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As strange as this would seem, if you would be walking in a forest in Alaska, you find a very strange sight. You would see a squirrel rolling to bush to tree in a real James Bond/secret agent way, a pure black wolf shaking his head at the squirrel, a red wolf following them reluctantly, and a badger napping on the back of the red wolf. Not something you see every day.

Robin was now getting tired and hungry. He turned to see that Starfire was also having trouble keeping up. He had to know if Whisk really knew where food was or if he was just hoping to find some. "Whisk, are we…"

"Shhhhhhh!" Whisk hissed as he jumped on top of Robin's muzzle, shutting his mouth closed. "Do you want to scare your dinner away!"

Starfire perked her ears up at the word dinner. She looked around but saw nothing but trees and bushes. "I do not see anything but leafs and trees."

Robin flicked Whisk off of his muzzle, to speak. "And what exactly are we going to eat anyway?"

Whisk gave a sly smile. "Oh! It's what you want to eat! All wolves are dieing to eat!" Whisk stuck his head into a bush. Robin and Starfire followed suit and looked on the other side. What they saw was so….was so…cute?

"Bunnies!" Robin and Starfire said in confusion. Yes, bunnies.

"**_Happiness is hopping! Fleeting never sleeping, never stopping!" _**sang the bunnies, hopping all over the place.

"Yes, bunnies." Whisk said with a grim face. "The most annoying creatures on earth. Always acting all cute and loveable…it makes respectable animals like me sick! So do the Earth a favor and eat one."

"**_Legs are made for jumping! Feet are made for thumping!" _**sang the cute bunnies with their high pitched voices.

Starfire goggled at the adorable creatures. "Oh! I could never harm such cute creatures! With their abnormally large ears and cute button, cotton tails!"

"Oh and you didn't think twice about attacking us!" Whisk said sarcastically.

"**_Bunny tails are cotton! How they got that way is long forgotten!"_**

"Listen Whisk, I don't think me and Star can do this. We're used to saving thinks not killing them." Robin said.

"Oh, come on! You two can take down monsters, villains, and crazy mad scientist, but you can't kill one little bunny?" Whisk hissed. Robin and Starfire looked at eachother and nodded. Whisk slapped his head. "You two are hopeless!"

"Well it's not like we kill the villains we fight." Starfire said.

"Yeah, we just bring them to jail, not kill." Robin added.

"Well look, you two aren't humans any more. You are wolves and up here for a wolf to survive they have to learn to kill!"

"But…" Robin began.

"No buts!" Whisk shouted. He puffed out his chest and started talking military style. "So you want to eat? Well there's your meal, hopping and singing over there!"

**_"Sweet, soft and furry! Why we need to hurry? But we'd rather scurry in a furry blurry!"_**

****"Now sit up straight!" Robin and Starfire stood at attention sitting up straighter than was necessary. "Now let's see your weapons!" Robin and Starfire gave blank looks. "Your claws and teeth! Those are the number one weapons that you will use. Now get in your crouch and when I say go you go and kill!" Whisk yelled.

Robin and Starfire gave nervous glances at eachother as they got into a hunting crouch. Whisk walked around them observing. All of a sudden, he screamed out "Go!"

"What!" Robin yelled as he scrambled to run. Starfire was just as surprised as him and got up too quickly, causing both of them to instead of running, tumbling toward the still singing rabbits.

"**_We're mostly happy rabbits! Oh, so happy rabbits!"_** Then the bunnies saw the two wolves tumbling/ creeping toward them. They didn't feel that scared since the wolves looked pretty, uh, unprofessional, but they still started running after one small rabbit sang, "**_But even happy rabbits have some doubt!" _**Robin and Starfire went separate ways as the bunnies started running zigzags around them.

Whisk was watching all of this right next to the still sleeping Muzzle. He sighed as he watched the wolves' poor hunting skills. Whisk started singing a song to keep them on track.

"_**A wild wolf must learn to kill! **_

_**Some warm bunny blood must spill!**_

**_You're not a pampered poodle!_**

_**Turn them into rabbit stroodle!**_

**_Cause you won't get a meal until…_**

_**You're a wild wolf who's learned to KILL!"**_

Robin was gaining on a slow rabbit. Unfortunely, Robin didn't see the rabbit jump into its hole in time to stop and as a result, got his head stuck in the entrance to the rabbit's den. The bunnies were not happy having a wolf's head stuck in their door way started to kick Robin's head until his head popped out with a very dizzy Robin.

"**_At last you're off your leash_**

_**Now turn them to bunny kesh!**_

_**Get your hungry growing hotter!**_

_**Make them scream for Peter's Potter!**_

**_And you won't get a meal until…_**

_**You're a wild wolf who's learned to KILL!"**_

Starfire was having worst trouble than Robin. She was faster than he was, but every time she actually caught one she would start giving them her famous "hugs". The rabbits thought she was really trying to choke them and started staying as for away from her as possible. Quite the different effect for Robin, who the rabbits were now sticking there heads in and out of their holes to try and get Robin confused. Which they were doing quite well.

Whisk was getting tired of this.

"_**Hunt! Snarl! Grunt! Run!**_

_**Don't have fun!**_

_**Growl! Howl! Fight! Bite!**_

_**If you want to eat your fill!**_

_**Don't play with your food!..."**_

Suddenly, Robin saw it. One fat rabbit was having trouble making its way to its den. This was his opportunity. Robin tensed up his muscles and got into a hunter's crouch. As he stared at the bunny, something came over him, a feeling. A feeling that told him that he had to take that bunny down.

"_**GO KILL!"**_

Robin opened his eyes. For a moment he had blanked out and thought about taking the bunny down. He then saw Starfire and Whisk staring at him. Starfire had a look of horror and a little concern on her face while Whisk had a look of disbelief. Robin was about to ask what was the matter when he looked down. Lying next to his paws was the dead body of a bunny…that he killed.

Robin quickly jumped away from it. "It wasn't my fault! I mean…I didn't mean to! Something just came over me! I..I.." Robin was now stuttering looking from face to face. Suddenly Muzzle popped his head out of the bush he was sleeping next to. He stared at Robin, to the dead bunny, and back to Robin.

"Ohhhh! You're in trouble!" Muzzle said pointing a claw at Robin.

"I didn't mean too!" Robin started poking it. "I'm sure it's just sleeping."

Starfire walked next to Robin. "Robin, I do not think it is sleeping."

Whisk sniffed it, but quickly turned away from the smell. "Yep he's dead. Bottoms up!"

"You expect us to eat that!" Robin yelled. "After killing it you want me and Starfire to eat it!"

"Well duh! What do you expect to do, give it a funeral?" Whisk looked at them.

Starfire went up to the dead bunny. She knew Robin didn't mean to ends its life, but it had to be done to keep him and her alive. Robin was only looking out for them. But her still did feel bad for it…. "Think a funeral would be a good idea."

"What!" Whisk yelled in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Robin smiled at Starfire's idea. She was always so kind at heart even when they were stuck as wolves having to kill for food. "I agree with Starfire, it's the right thing to do."

"I always cry at funerals." Muzzle sniffled.

So the group all gathered around the dead rabbit. They would have had flowers but as it was winter and all, flowers were very scarce. They all bowed their heads and waited.

"Isn't someone suppose to say something?" Muzzle asked. They all turned to Whisk.

"Fine! I'll say something!" Whisk jumped on top of a rock and cleared his throat. "Ahem…Today we are all joined together, to say good bye to this…rabbit. Although none of us has ever known this bunny, I'm sure he was a very good bunny. Probably always ate his carrots and hopped around…After all bunnies did have a holiday named after them…Yes, Easter with the Easter bunny….the father of all rabbits. He was probably ten feet tall and had wings, how else would he get around the world in 80 days? Who knows? Maybe this bunny right here could have been the Easter bunny. If so, then this year will be a very unhappy Easter for all those kids who would be expecting candy and toys and eggs that go rotten if you don't find them…yes a very sad year…And we all know what they are going to say…Robin killed the Easter bunny! Kill him! Kill him! And so they would form angry mobs that would go after him. He'll be wanted in over 100 countries and they will all want him to be captured. And when they do capture him, they'll probably make him into the new Easter Bunny…but instead of an Easter Bunny, they'll call him the Easter wolf…which I think Robin would probably be good at since his ears look soooo much like a bunnys'! So soft and long and cute…"

"Whisk! Get on with it!" Robin growled.

"Sorry! As I was saying. To get to the point, let us say good-bye, fair well, see-ya wouldn't want to be ya, adios amigos, to….wait a sec! Is that a brown spot on his ear?" Whisk jumped down and ran to the bunny. He grabbed his ear and saw a brown spot on the very tip. "Hey! This bunny owes me nuts!"

"Amen" Muzzle said through tears.

Whisk was now close to hysterics. "No you can't be dead!" Whisk started shaking the lifeless body. "No! No! No! Where am a going those thousands nuts back! You can't die yet! Come back!" Whisk turned to Robin glaring. "I hope you're happy! You just killed a rabbit who owed me!"

"Hey! You're the one who told me to kill." Robin said in defense.

"Not bunnies that owe me nuts!" Muzzle went over to pat the bawling squirrel.

"There, there. He's going to a better place."

"Nooooooo!"

Robin rolled his eyes at the two. He turned to see Starfire staring at the dead bunny. He went to sit next to her. "What are you doing, Star?"

"Just wandering what to do." Starfire said. "Whisk said we were suppose to eat it, but just thinking about it makes me sick."

Robin nodded. "I know but what choice do we have? Whisk is right, we need to adapt to change and that means eating foods that we have to kill." Robin lowered his head toward the dead rabbit. "Beast boy is going to kill me for this…" Robin took a bite.

It was a strange to have your first taste of blood, but as Robin swallowed he had decided it did not taste bad at all. He smiled at Starfire. "Dig in!"

Starfire smiled and the two sat side by side eating their first taste of the great out doors. Whisk was still bawling like a baby with Muzzle patting him on the back. Everything was peaceful. But unknown to either of them were a pair of yellow eyes staring at them from the shadows.

"I must tell Devilclaw about this!" the creature snarled. It was wolverine. Wolverines were known all around to be living devils, they were furious creatures and were hard to defeat. Even wolves were scared of them. This wolverine was not looking for a fight though, it was on a mission to tell his master of it's findings. The wolverine stopped at an old oak tree. A single bat hung there. It turned its blind eyes toward the wolverine.

"You have news?" the bat asked.

"Yes. But Devilclaw will not like it."

"What is it?"

"Wolves. Two of them."

"You are right. Devilclaw will not be happy. What pack are they from?"

"I don't know. Their scent is unfamiliar. They were traveling with a squirrel and badger."

"Squirrel and badger! Kind of odd for a wolf, I say."

"Just tell Devilclaw!"

"Alright, but if he bites part of my wing off, you will be the one mending it!"

"Just go old timer!"

"As you wish." With that the bat took off to the sky.

**StarK: So what do you think? The next chappy will have more of the villain, Devilclaw. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Journey**

**StarfireK: Hello my fans! Sorry I haven't up dated…I was at Disney World! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! I do not own TT or any other movies or shows or songs!**

**Chapter 8: Devilclaw**

Farther North where the Ice Mountains rise toward the heavens the old bat flew on. Even though he was blind he needed no help getting there for he had traveled this path many times before he was struck by Devilclaw after giving him some bad news, thus causing his blindness. The bat shuddered at the memory. He had never liked him every sense he at banished all of the wolves in the valley. Where the wolves were now, he could only guess.

The bat felt sadness grip his heart at the memory of the wolves going away. Wolves were a special part of the valley. Their songs had once filled the night air and gave the bats joy as they hunted during the night. Now the nights were empty and sad.

Devilclaw thought he was more powerful than the other wolves and after killing a wolf cub was banished from his wolf pack. As a lone wolf he vowed revenge on all the wolves in the valley. Later he met a she-wolf who had powers that even he could not imagine. Her name is Fanglust and she was born the powers to control bears, the mightiest of all the animals in the North. With her powers and his determination, they came into power.

In just a couple of months all the wolves had left the valley. But not with out much blood shed. The wolves stood no chance against the army of bears that were under Fanglust's control.

The bat snapped out of his thoughts as he entered the entrance to one of the mountains. The mountain was had many entrances and many of them were guarded by bears and the ones that weren't could only be entered by flying creatures such as the bats. The tunnel that he entered was on of them. As he flew on he finally came to the center of the mountain. The center was all hollow and was surrounded by not rock like the rest of the mountain but by shear ice that held tons of snow. Devilclaw had warned everyone one who entered here to be very quiet here, for no one was sure how thick the ice was.

As the bat left he finally came to a rock chamber lit up by the moon. In the middle of the room was Devilclaw waiting for a report. Beside him Fanglust licking his paws, in which was covered in blood. Devilclaw looked admirably at his mate before turning his gaze to the blind bat.

"Well what do you what blind one?" He snarled impatiently.

The bat didn't flinch at the snarl. He was used to this. "Bloodsnout has reported seeing two wolves. They were traveling North with a squirrel and a badger. They have an unfamiliar scent from any pack around here." The bat stopped and waited to see his response. As he figured, Devilclaw was furious.

"Wolves! Two of them! How dare they enter my territory! Don't they know who I am!" He started pacing around the cave growling and digging his claws into the ground as if wishing it was the wolf's flesh."They probably want to stop me! Replace me a leader! Tell me were one of them a male?"

"I think one of them was male and the other female."

"Was the male strong looking?"

The bat knew he had to pick his words carefully. "He didn't look strong as you, but he did look younger and more agile, but according to Bloodsnout he and the female had never even hunted before."

"Never hunted before? A wolf that never learned to kill? This will be easy to take care of!" He turned to his mate, " Fanglust! Sent a Grizzly down South toward them and tell him to kill the male!"

Fanglust nodded and left the cave. As soon as she was gone Devilclaw turned toward the blind bat. "When the male is dead bring me the female. If she is good looking I could do with another mate."

The bat nodded his head and flew off due south. He could hear the roar of a bear walking on the ground beneath him to do his dark deed.

**StarfireK: So did you like this chapter? Sorry it's short, but I was tired. I hope this explains why you haven't seen that many wolves lately in the story. Oh and to those who are wondering where the rest of the titans and Slade are, well they'll be in the next chappy. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Journey**

**StarfireK: Sorry I haven't updated…lazy teenager here…hehehee. Well this is one long chappy so enjoy-**

**Chapter 9: Stars and Bears**

**Slade's lair**

"Hahahahahaha!"

The sound of laughter could be heard all throughout Slade's lair. From the basement where screens showed the movements of Robin and Starfire's attempts to hunt, Beastboy and Cyborg were having the time of their lifes.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that? This is too good!" Beastboy said between laughing.

Cyborg was rolling on the floor with merriment. "Hahahaha! Did you see Robin? When he hahahah….got stuck in the hole and the bunnies! Oh man! Hahahahah!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the two buffoons rolling on the floor. Instead of laughing at Robin and Starfire, They should be worried. If Robin and Starfire didn't learn the way of the wild…There's no way they could survive the winter. Try to explain that to those two, she thought. Raven glanced at Slade.

Slade was staring at the screens in concentration. It was clear that Slade was disappointed at Robin and Starfire's disinterest in killing. Slade clutched his fist tightly as the sound of laughter intensed.

"Hahahah! Man this is the best!" Cyborg hooted.

"Yeah, Slade you should of tried this a long time ago!" Beastboy called out to Slade.

BANG!

Without warning Slade had thrown a chair straight at the titan's cage. The titan's all stared in terror at Slade's angry form towering before them.

"You all think this is some kind of game? You think I did this to watch Robin humiliate himself? Do you think I did all this just for your enjoyment? Well I'm afraid your mistaken titans! In do time your little friends are going to be at the mercy of Mother Nature. Then I don't think you will be laughing." Slade turned away from the stunned titans.

A feeling of dread hung over the titans as they turned to the screens…

**In Alaska**

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last, stinkin', wolf bitten time! We are not there!"

"……Are we there now?"

"NO! NO! AND NO! We are not at my squirrel clan yet! We will be there when we see squirrels! Do you see any squirrels around? No! Because we are not there! When you see a bunch of squirrels doing the conga line then we will be there. But until then…STOP ASKING!" Whisk growled at muzzle, pointing a finger at his striped face.

"I was just asking…" Muzzle mumbled.

"ARG! I miss Hakuna Matata already!" Whisk whined.

"Come on guys, cool it!" Robin growled to the two animals lagging behind.

The four creatures had been trekking through the forest all day heading toward Whisk's old home. For hours the group walked through an endless forest at pine trees and snow, some times finding they had gone in circles. Robin had fixed this problem by scratching the tree trunks with is claws. Even when they were back on track, it had been a hard day and everyone was at their nerve's end.

Starfire, who was also starting to lag behind, turned to Robin walking ahead. "Robin I think we should all rest for night. We have been walking all day."

Robin felt like they could still walk more, but as he saw everyone's tired faces, he gave in. "Okay, we'll rest for the night."

"Yes!" Whisk climbed up the nearest tree and began searching for nuts. "Time for grub! Muzzle, you look for the bugs! I'll find the nuts! Together it will be called….uhhh….buts?"

Starfire smiled at the two. She turned to Robin, sitting down a little apart from the rest starring at nothing. As Starfire watched, he turned his head toward the sky, starring at the stars. Starfire's stomach did a back flip as she saw how handsome he looked in the starlight. Starfire shook the feeling away.

"Hello Robin."

Robin jumped in surprise, coming out of deep thought. Starfire hid an amused smile as she sat down beside him. Between the two lay an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Starfire been the most talkative one broke the silence.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Wha?"

"When you staring at the stars. What were you thinking about?" Starfire asked pointing her head upward toward the stars.

Robin blushed, and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Robin sighed in defeat. "I said I was thinking about…uh…you." He gave an embarrassed, lopsided grin. Starfire didn't say anything. Robin took this as a bad sign. "It's just that…you know…your name being **Star**fire you can't not look at the stars and not think of you…" Robin trailed off. Was he just imagining it or was Starfire's eyes twinkling? Or was it just the stars reflecting off them? Did it really matter? Both ways it made Starfire look beautiful in the starlight.

Starfire laughed at Robin's embarrassment. "Robin you talk too much."

Robin smiled. They both leaned closer to eachother, staring into eachother eyes…

AAAAAAHHHHHCHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!

Musk and Whisk had both let out a huge snore. Robin and Starfire jumped away from eachother, both blushing furiously.

"Well I think it's about time to as you humans say 'punch the sack'" Starfire said quickly.

"It's 'hit the sack' and I think so too." Robin said faking a yawn. He watched as Starfire walked toward Whisk and Mumble. He gave a weak smile as he watched her curl up and fall asleep. CRACK. Robin turned around, baring his teeth. He had heard a twig break, he was positive. Robin let stood still trying to detect anything in the forest. Nothing moved. His fur still standing on end, Robin lay next to Starfire staring at the edge of the forest. Beside him, Starfire snuggled closer to him. Robin relaxed a little. It was probably nothing. Maybe a squirrel or something. He closed his eyes to sleep.

He didn't hear the sound of a growl watching them.

* * *

**The next day**

We're here! We're here!

"We're here? Already?" Robin asked.

"Finally!" Muzzle exclaimed.

"Oh this is most wondrous news! We will finally be able to see Whisk's family and find a way home!" Starfire said gleefully, hopping up and down.

"Yep! And all we have to do is cross this here little lake." Whisk said pointing behind his shoulder. Everyone looked over Whisk and stared in horror. The lake was that they had to cross was biggest lake they had ever seen in there lives. It looked more like an ocean. Not only that, it was also frozen solid.

Whisk stared at his friends looks of horror. "Psst. Don't tell me that you all are afraid of water?"

"Little lake?" Robin asked in bewilderment

"Um…Are you sure that this is safe?" Starfire asked timidly.

"OF course it's safe! This lake stays frozen all winter. You'll have to be a bear to fall through it." The trio still looked uncertain. "Come on! I'll go first!" With that, Whisk make a running start then skidded on the ice. "Yeeeeeeha! Come on! It's fun!" Whisk jumped in the air and did a quick spin. Starfire smiled and started running toward the ice.

Starfire wait! You're heavier than Whisk!" Robin called out. But Starfire had already skidded on top of the ice and sliding around gracefully. The ice still held her weight.

"Come on Robin! This is a most glorious experience!" Starfire and Whisk stopped skating and waited for them.

Robin turned to Muzzle, who shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'm kind of scared of water." Muzzle mumbled.

"Do not worry friend Muzzle! The ice is very strong and will most certainly hold your weight!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, it's safe buddy!" Whisk added.

Muzzle brightened up. "Okay then!" He scuttled on top of the ice, standing on his hind legs for balance. "What about you Robin?" Muzzle asked turning to Robin.

"Please Robin! The ice is perfectly safe1" Starfire pleaded.

"Oh, Right! Oh, right!" Robin said as he trekked toward the ice. He slowly set a paw on the sheet of ice. "Bong!" Robin felt his paw slip and him fall face down on the ice.

"Hahahahaha!"

Robin glared at the two rodents laughing their heads off. Starfire slide up to him.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked, concerned.

Robin mumbled something under his breath angrily and slowly picked himself up. But as he took another step forward, he had the same effect. BONG!

"Hhahahahah!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Robin growled. Why couldn't he do this?

"Hehehe." Starfire let out a little giggle. Robin glared at her. She smiled sheepishly. "It is pretty comical."

Robin smiled mischievously. Still on the ice he did a complete 360, knocking Starfire to the ice.

Starfire glared at Robin and he could faintly see a greenish glow to her eyes. She got up and glowered at Robin. Robin seeing he was in danger, got up and for his life. Robin was amazed how easy it was to run on ice than walk on it. He turned around to see Starfire after him, laughing.

Whisk and Muzzle watched the two running across the ice.

"You know, those two are pretty fast runners." Whisk said.

"Yep." Muzzle replied.

"They could probably make it across the lake by the end of the day."

"Yep."

"Would be a shame for us slow pokes to slow them down."

"Yep."

They looked at eachother and then at the two wolves.

"I pick Robin!" Whisk yelled.

"Starfire for me!"

Robin and Starfire were having the time of their lives. The thrill of the chase, wind whipping through their fur…breathtaking! Robin and Starfire were skating side by side by now. Suddenly they both felt a weight on their backs. They looked behind them to see Whisk on Robin and Muzzle on Starfire, both looking very comfortable.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked,

"Oh don't mind us!" Whisk said briskly.

"Just continue your little race." Muzzle said happily.

Robin and Starfire grinned, started to run full pelt on the ice, losing control. Whisk and Muzzle yelled as they held on for their lives. Robin and Starfire laughed at the two. Suddenly they all spotted something big on top of the ice.

"What is that?" Starfire shouted over the rushing of the wind.

"What?" Robin asked.

"What did she say?" Whisk asked Robin.

"I don't know!" Robin said.

"Stop!" muzzle yelled as Starfire screeched to halt.

What?" Robin and Whisk asked.

"Stop!" Starfire and Muzzle said at the same time.

BOOM!!!! Robin and Whisk slid right into the furry bulk.

RRRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Robin and Whisk gaped as the white bulk turned around and stood up on two legs, revealing it as a huge grizzly bear. Drool dripped down from it's fangs as it starred down at the wolf and squirrel that he had been spying on for his master, now was the time to kill.

"_Kill the alpha! Bring back the she wolf!"_

These orders ran through the bear's skull as he lunged for Robin.

Robin jumped out of the way as the bear came crashing down on the ice, snout first. Robin slipped and fell as he hit the ice a couple feet way from the bear. Whisk was thrown off Robin and knocked unconscious against the ice.

"Whisk!" Muzzle shouted as he ran up toward his friend.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. The bear lifted up his snout, blood dripping from its nose from the impact with the ice. It turned his blood red eyes on Robin, struggling to get up from the ice. It gave a growl as he ran toward Robin with claws raised for a fatal blow to the head.

"NO!" Starfire leaped up and bit at his claws and clung on.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!" The bear let out an ear splitting noise as he waved his claw around, trying to get her off. Starfire clung on, teeth going in deeper.

The bear finally seeing she wasn't going to let go, set his claw against the ice. Starfire, who had her eyes closed, opened them as she felt herself being set against the ice. Her eye's widened in horror as she saw the bear lift his other claw in the air, right over her head. He was going to crush her head!

"_Nooooo! Not the she wolf!"_

"_The pain…I must."_

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robin roared as he pounced on the bear's chest toppling them both over and on top of the ice. A loud crack was heard under the ice.

Both the bear and Robin were in a live to death battle, Robin was biting down on the bear's neck, fighting through all it's thick winter fur, as the bear was trying to reach Robin with his claws. Both stopped their fighting as they felt the ice shudder under them.

A crack was now visible under the bear and was making its way around Robin and the bear. Robin's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Robin let go of the bear and jumped off its chest just as the ice gave way with an earsplitting crack. The bear crashed into the dark water beneath the ice. Robin stood over the edge, shaking from the battle.

Starfire gave a heavy sigh and smiled at Robin, happy he was alright.

Whisk had woken up and him and Muzzle had watched the battle awestruck.

"That was sooo awesome!" Whisk said, Muzzle making a 'you rock!' sign.

Robin laughed as he started to walk toward them.

"**RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"**

Everyone stared in horror as the grizzly bear crashed through the ice arms flailing as it tried to grab hold of something …or someone.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Robin screamed as the bear gnawed his claws into his shoulder blades. He struggled feebly as both him and the bear were pulled into the dark depths of the water

"ROBIN!" Both Starfire, Whisk, and Muzzle cried as they saw both disappear under the ice.

They got as got as close to the edge as possible and look down at the dark water. Nothing happened.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, looking at the water. Slowly the water turned dark red.

"_Blood"_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the interruption, but for all those people that never had an animal bite your finger…never ever wave and shake it around…that just makes it hold on tighter. Trust me…had a hamster that did that…not very nice experience…Please, please Review!!!!!**


End file.
